


Namesake

by Confabulatrix



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Babyfic, Dragons, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confabulatrix/pseuds/Confabulatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh have a favor to ask of Danger.</p><p>set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/119943">Dragons and Drabbles</a> series by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething">somethingsomething</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/gifts).



> Timeline-wise, I have this down as following (fairly consecutively) [this scene](http://bloglikejaeger.tumblr.com/post/84588828939/mako-raleigh-marrieds-dragons-optional-but-highly) in the Dragons and Drabbles series.
> 
> Written with permission and infinite love!

On the third day after their daughter's birth, Mako indulges Raleigh's perverse need to swaddle both his wife and child in layers of knitwear before leaving quarters for the keep. She personally finds it a little ridiculous, given how mild a winter it's been and considering they aren't even going out of doors, but it was a difficult enough battle to convince him she could walk the small distance unaided, and if this gives him some peace of mind she won't take that from him. (Besides, he began knitting with the first turn of autumn, and all Raleigh's efforts aside the wool is exquisitely soft and dyed a color very near to Danger's. He graciously doesn't laugh when she presses her scarf to her cheek on the stairs, but he does grin.)

When they arrive safely at the entrance to the Great Hall, Raleigh reluctantly hands their sleeping daughter off into Mako's arms and heaves a great lamenting sigh as they pass into the dragons' keep itself. Naming Days go rather differently in Shatterdomes than elsewhere, but some things remain constant, especially for those children born just before Wintertide, reckoned to be particularly auspicious for being conceived near or during the Spring Rites. Raleigh was such a one, his twenty-ninth birthday just a week past them; Mako hopes their child inherits his devil's luck along with her (so-far) sweet temper.

Across the keep, Danger sights their approach, and bounds forward a few steps to meet them before settling into a gait Mako would call _prancing_ , if dragons could do such a thing. Danger halts a short span from them, and Mako shares an affectionate look and a brief kiss with Raleigh before taking the last few steps. She nods her respect, "Danger."

Danger returns the nod, regal as a queen but for the eager catlike twitching of her tail behind her. "Mako. What have you brought me?"

"I've borne a daughter, and by your leave her father and I have named her Megumi." The child in question chooses that moment to stir into a placid gurgling wakefulness, and Mako rocks her a little.

"Megumi," Danger pronounces solemnly. "It is a good name." Her breath ruffles Megumi's downy black hair a little, and the infant turns her gaze to Danger, her tiny face creasing in fearless yet dubious regard. After a moment, she expresses her own approval with a decisive, singular, "AH."

With that one syllable, Danger's decorum breaks, and her whole body quakes with a low delighted laugh. Raleigh steps forward to Mako's side as Danger cranes her neck around and over Mako's shoulder, the better to study the baby from every angle. Every few seconds, she flicks her golden gaze up from Megumi to survey Mako's features, then Raleigh's.

"She is a very well-made child," Danger says. "She will be pleasing to look on when she's grown. Brawler will be _so_ displeased when I tell her." She rumbles gleefully, and Mako shares a bemused glance with Raleigh before Danger says, her voice smug, "She thought her humans would hatch their nestling before you, but I knew better, and yours is surely of a better disposition than most newly born."

Mako and Caitlin D'onofrio had commiserated through most of their pregnancies, but she had thought the hushed betting around the Shatterdome on which of them would take to her childbed first had been limited only to the human population; she laughs a little in spite of herself. "So far, yes, she's wonderful," Mako says. "But actually, we have another request to make of you, if you'll hear it."

Danger cocks her head, quizzical, and Raleigh asks, "Would you do us the honor of standing as godmother and namesake?"

"You would wish—you are both exceptional for your kind, but I don't believe there are any who would permit your child to have a _dragon_ for a godmother."

"Why not?"

"I am reasonably certain your kind have rules about this sort of thing," Danger says primly.

"Dragons make their own rules all the time, humans are entitled to do so as well," Mako says.

Danger hums, unconvinced. Mako raises her brows at Raleigh. He grins back, and adds, "And besides, Megumi Danger Becket has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"Megumi Danger," the dragon says. "It _is_ a good name, but..." Danger peers at them both skeptically, before setting her gaze back to Megumi as she drowses off again in Mako's arms. "You are both terrible. You neither know when to give up. _Someone_ will have to teach your child sense."

She agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my MASSIVE apology for my recent work of infinite hideous awfulness. If you've not read somethingsomething's other works in this universe, mes amis YOU ARE MISSING OUT, FIX THAT IMMEDIATELY. As always, I love feedback, and I thank you for reading!


End file.
